


Don't show me the other side of you.

by BenjyLovesCloud



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Abuse, Cinnamon Roll!Sherwin, Dark!Jonathan, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, First Time, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Killing Stalking vibes, Love-hate - Freeform, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Only when they are older. Not yet!, Psychological Trauma, Unrequited Crush, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjyLovesCloud/pseuds/BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Sherwin decides to take his little brother to school but his life turn for the worse when his baby brother outs him to his crush, Jonathan, in front of his schoolmates.All is not lost as Jonathan and Sherwin become friends until Jonathan reveals a side to Sherwin that the faint-hearted boy could only wish in his heart that it wasn't true.Being gay and bullied, he could handle, but being hurt by the love of his life is a pain he would never wish onto even his worst enemy.





	Don't show me the other side of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jonathan and Sherwin fluff but I know I am better at writing dark themed fics even though I so desperately love Jonathan and Sherwin so here is the first chapter of nothing but cute fluff.  
> For some reason I'm feeling the Killing-Stalking vibes.

“Sherwy, pwease take me with yew! It’s Saturday” a small five year old bounced on the balls of his feet.

“I can’t, I have a class today and I can’t watch you during that time.” Sherwin stared in the mirror and straightened his tie. It was the only class he shared with Jonathan. He blushed slightly, his cheeks turned a soft pink hue. Jonathan was his crush from last year, but he could never tell him. “Jonathan is so cool and smart and I’m so ugly!” He tried taming his soft gentle red curls on his head and dusted the fluff of his sweater. He put on a small heart bracelet on his hand that Edward made for him in pre-school.

“Pweasssse, I’ll be a good boy and stay quiet, I weally don' wanna go by Mrs Davis’s house!” On cue, big fat tears rolled down the child’s pink chubby cheeks.

Sherwin sighed “Okay Edward, don't cry, go put on your shoes, since it’s Saturday class, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“Yay!” Edward ran across the hall and sat on the steps pulling his shoes onto his sock-clad foot.

Sherwin leaned down and combed the boy’s hair with his fingers.

He opened the door and headed out with the small boy walking next to him humming a nursery rhyme. “Sherwy, can we get sweets before we go to school?”

“See, we’re almost at school, we can get sweets on our way back okay?” He patted the boy’s hair as they walked towards the school gate.

His eyes widened as noticed a boy cross a street out of the corner of his eyes. A dark haired, blue eyed boy... **Jonathan** , looking as cool as ever, tossing his apple and reading a book on his way to school.

Sherwin eeped and grabbed Edward and ran behind the bushes.

“Sherwy, why are we hiding?” Edward asked excitedly.

“Shush! It’s Jonathan, be quiet.” He climbed on a nearby tree and smiled goofily as he watched his crush walk pass him. He blushed slight and his arms and legs were starting to feel like noodles. He tried to grip the branch tighter but hit his head hit the branch above and Jonathan paused to look in his direction but Sherwin was quick to hide behind the bark of the tree.

“Is that Jonny? Your boyfwend?” Edward asked cutely as he played with his hair “Is he going to be my new big brother?”

Sherwin’s eyes widened. _‘Oh. No.’_

Before he could stop him, the child went sprinting towards his oblivious crush. _‘No, no, no, no, no!’_ He climbed down the tree and raced after his brother.

“Jonathan!” Edward screamed but Sherwin managed to catch him in time and hide behind a large rubbish bin.

The dark haired boy whipped his head around and stared at the bin. _Did someone call his name?_ The school bell rang and he shrugged and continued to the main building.

“Phew.” Sherwin breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to glare at little Edward but he was nowhere to be seen. “Edward?” His eyes widened as he saw the child chasing after Jonathan and slipped through the school doors.

“Oh no!” He ran up the stairs and pushed the door open to see Jonathan on the floor and Edward cuddling in his chest.

“Sherwy! I found your boyfwend!” The child stated with all the enthusiasm in the world and turned to Jonathan “Sherwy loves you very much!”

Sherwin grabbed Edwards waist and pulled him away but the child clutched into Jonathans hands “No, I wan’ to play with your boyfwend!”

Jonathan’s friends gathered around staring at Sherwin in disgust and confusion. Sherwin looked down ashamed at himself and looked at his crush who quickly looked away _‘He is so disgusted, he can’t even look at me.’_ **He felt his heart shatter.** He couldn’t take it anymore! He yanked Edward of Jonathan and carried him out of the building.

* * *

 

Later on Sherwin sat sobbing under a tree. _How did this happen? Why did he have to feel this way? What did he do to deserve this? Why did this have to happen to him?_ He looked at Edward who was sleeping in his head in his lap and he ran his fingers through the child’s hair. He couldn’t be angry at Edward. He looked up at the sky. _Why God why?_

Suddenly he heard a shuffle and he turned to see Jonathan walking towards him. He gasped and turned away and wiped his tears of on his sleeve as Jonathan crouched by him and handed him a small heart bracelet “You... dropped this.” He opened Sherwin’s hand and placed the bracelet in it.

Sherwin looked down sadly “T-thank you.”

Jonathan sat next to him and looked at the redhead.

“My name is Jonathan, Would you like to be my friend?”

Sherwin blushed and smiled cutely “M-my name is Sherwin.”


End file.
